csifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les Experts:Las Vegas (épisodes)
Cette page recense la liste des épisodes des Experts : Las Vegas. Première saison (2000-2001) (1-01) : (Pilot) (1-02) : (Cool Change) (1-03) : (Crate'n Burial) (1-04) : (Pledging Mr. Johnson) (1-05) : (Friends & Lovers) (1-06) : (Who Are You?) (1-07) : (Blood Drops) (1-08) : (Anonymous) (1-09) : (Unfriendly Skies) (1-10) : (Sex, Lies and Larvae) (1-11) : (I-15 Murders) (1-12) : (Fahrenheit 932) (1-13) : (Boom) (1-14) : (To Halve and to Hold) (1-15) : (Table Stakes) (1-16) : (Too Tough to Die) (1-17) : (Face Lift) (1-18) : ($35K O.B.O.) (1-19) : (Gentle, Gentle) (1-20) : (Sounds of Silence) (1-21) : (Justice is Served) (1-22) : (Evaluation Day) (1-23) : (The Strip Strangler) Deuxième saison (2001-2002) (2-01) : (2-02) : (Chaos Theory) (2-03) : (Overload) (2-04) : (Bully for You) (2-05) : (Scuba Doobie-Doo) (2-06) : (Alter Boys) (2-07) : (Caged) (2-08) : (Slaves of Las Vegas) (2-09) : (And Then There Were None) (2-10) : (Ellie) (2-11) : (Organ Grinder) (2-12) : (You've Got Male) (2-13) : (Identity Crisis) (2-14) : (The Finger) (2-15) : (Burden of Proof) (2-16) : (Primum Non Nocere) (2-17) : (Felonius Monk) (2-18) : (Chasing the Bus) (2-19) : (Stalker) (2-20) : (Cats in the Cradle...) (2-21) : (Anatomy of a Lye) (2-22) : (Cross-Jurisdictions) (2-23) : (The Hunger Artist) Troisième saison (2002-2003) (3-01) : (Revenge is Best Served Cold) (3-02) : (The Accused Is Entitled) (3-03) : (Let the Seller Beware) (3-04) : (A Little Murder) (3-05) : (Abra Cadaver) (3-06) : (The Execution of Catherine Willows) (3-07) : (Fight Night) (3-08) : (Snuff) (3-09) : (Blood Lust) (3-10) : (High and Low) (3-11) : (Recipe for Murder) (3-12) : (Got Murder?) (3-13) : (Random Acts of Violence) (3-14) : (One Hit Wonder) (3-15) : (Lady Heather's Box) (3-16) : (Lucky Strike) (3-17) : (Crash and Burn) (3-18) : (Precious Metal) (3-19) : (A Night at the Movies) (3-20) : (Last Laugh) (3-21) : (Forever) (3-22) : (Play with Fire) (3-23) : (Inside the Box) Quatrième saison (2003-2004) (4-01) : (Assume Nothing) (4-02) : (All for Our Country) (4-03) : (Homebodies) (4-04) : (Feeling the Heat) (4-05) : (Fur and Loading) (4-06) : (Jackpot) (4-07) : (Invisible Evidence) (4-08) : (After the Show) (4-09) : (Grissom Versus the Volcano) (4-10) : (Coming of Rage) (4-11) : (Eleven Angry Jurors) (4-12) : (Butterflied) (4-13) : (Suckers) (4-14) : (Paper or Plastic) (4-15) : (Early Rollout) (4-16) : (Getting Off) (4-17) : (XX) (4-18) : (Bad to the Bone) (4-19) : (Bad Words) (4-20) : (Dead Ringer) (4-21) : (Turn of the Screws) (4-22) : (No More Bets) (4-23) : (Bloodlines) Cinquième saison (2004-2005) (5-01) : Une nuit à Las Vegas (Viva Las Vegas) (5-02) : En eaux troubles (Down the Drain) (5-03) : L'un pour l'autre (Harvest) (5-04) : La fontaine de jouvence (Crow's Feet) (5-05) : Échanges (Swap Meet) (5-06) : Meurtres modèles (What's Eating Gilbert Grissom?) (5-07) : Ultime soirée (Formalities) (5-08) : Métamorphoses (Ch-Ch-Changes) (5-09) : Mea Culpa (Mea Culpa) (5-10) : Intolérables cruautés (No Humans Involved) (5-11) : Qui a tué Sherlock Holmes ? (Who Shot Sherlock?) (5-12) : Le venin du tueur (Snakes) (5-13) : Les poupées russes (Nesting Dolls) (5-14) : La Peau de l’ours (Unbearable) (5-15) : La chambre secrète (King Baby) (5-16) : Meurtre XXL (Big Middle) (5-17) : Pulsions (Compulsion) (5-18) : Les flammes de l’enfer (Spark of Life) (5-19) : Une nuit infernale (4 x 4) (5-20) : Les trottoirs de Los Angeles (Hollywood Brass) (5-21) : Histoire de fous (Committed) (5-22) : Rencontre à haut risque (Weeping Willows) (5-23) : Chambre froide (Iced) (5-24) : Jusqu’au dernier souffle 1/2 (Grave Danger) (5-25) : Jusqu’au dernier souffle 2/2 (Grave Danger) Sixième saison (2005-2006) (6-01) : Tomber des nues (Bodies in Motion) (6-02) : Sévices d'étage (Room Service) (6-03) : Une dent contre elle (Bite Me) (6-04) : Corps célestes (Shooting Stars) (6-05) : Petit poucet (Gum Drops) (6-06) : Grissom fait mouche (Secrets and Flies) (6-07) : Dans la ligne de tir - 1 partie (A Bullet Runs Through It - Part 1) (6-08) : Dans la ligne de tir - 2 partie (A Bullet Runs Through It - Part 2) (6-09) : Chienne de vie (Dog Eat Dog) (6-10) : Fragile (Still Life) (6-11) : Le Loup-garou de Vegas (Werewolves) (6-12) : Filles à papa (Daddy's Little Girl) (6-13) : Dernier acte (Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye) (6-14) : Dans la tête d'un tueur (Killer) (6-15) : Un sommeil éternel (Pirates of the Third Reich) (6-16) : Partis en fumée (Up in Smoke) (6-17) : Enquête en direct (I Like to Watch) (6-18) : La tête et les jambes (The Unusual suspect) (6-19) : Sixième sens (Spellbound) (6-20) : Tête d'affiche (Poppin' Tags) (6-21) : De mémoire (Rashomama) (6-22) : Une soirée presque parfaite (Time of your Death) (6-23) : Le seul rescapé (Bang Bang) (6-24) : Entre la vie et la mort (Way To Go) Septième saison (2006-2007) (7-01) : Que le spectacle commence (Built to kill - Part 1) (7-02) : Le spectacle est terminé (Built to kill - Part 2) (7-03) : Drôle d'endroit pour des rencontres (Toe Tags) (7-04) : Fous Furieux (Fannysmackin' ) (7-05) : Chemin de croix (Double Cross) (7-06) : La tête en feu (Burn Out) (7-07) : Maison de poupée (Post Mortem) (7-08) : Une chance sur deux (Happenstance) (7-09) : La légende vivante (Living Legend) (7-10) : Meurtres en miniature (Loco Motives) (7-11) : Intuition féminine (Leaving Las Vegas) (7-12) : Inconnues en série (Sweet Jane) (7-13) : Enquête parallèle (Redrum) (7-14) : Pièces rapportées (Meet Market) (7-15) : Témoin gênant (Law of Gravity) (7-16) : Le monstre de la boîte (Monster in the Box) (7-17) : La fin du match (Fallen Idols) (7-18) : Showgirls (Empty Eyes) (7-19) : À tombeau ouvert (Big Shots) (7-20) : Les rats du labo (Lab Rats) (7-21) : Un homme au tapis (Ending Happy) (7-22) : Y a pas de lézard (Leapin' Lizards) (7-23) : Le bon, la brute et la dominatrice (The Good, the Bad & the Dominatrix) (7-24) : Poupée de chair et de sang (Living Doll) Huitième saison (2007-2008) (8-01) : La proie du désert (Dead Doll) (8-02) : À la carte (A la Cart) (8-03) : Une famille en enfer (Go to Hell) (8-04) : Carpe Diem (The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp) (8-05) : Action... coupée ! (The Chick Chop Flick Shop) (8-06) : 6 ans de recherche (Who & What) crossover avec FBI : portés disparus. À suivre dans l'épisode 6-06 : Après 6 ans de recherche (Where & Why) (8-07) : La soeur prodige (Goodbye & Good Luck) (8-08) : Petits meurtres entre collègues (You Kill Me) (8-09) : Un monde d'ordures (Cockroaches) (8-10) : Un mal de chien (Lying Down With Dogs) (8-11) : Le taureau par les cornes (Bull) (8-12) : Pris en grippe (Grissom's Divine Comedy) (8-13) : Mise en carton (A Thousand Days on Earth) (8-14) : Meurtre à tous les étages (Drop's Out) (8-15) : La théorie de Grissom (The Theory of Everything) (8-16) : L'envers du décor (Two and a Half Deaths) (8-17) : Double fond (For Gedda) Neuvième saison (2008-2009) (9-01) : Pour Warrick (For Warrick) (9-02) : La vie est un songe (The Happy Place) (9-03) : Natures mortes (Art Imitates Life) (9-04) : Pas de veine (Let It Bleed) (9-05) : Attache moi si tu peux (Leave Out All the Rest) (9-06) : Bang! Bang! (Say Uncle) (9-07) : Echos du passé (Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda) (9-08) : Star de demain... et d'hier (Young Man with a Horn) (9-09) : Un chapitre se ferme (19 Down) (9-10) : Un autre s'ouvre (One To Go) (9-11) : Des débuts explosifs (The Grave Shift) (9-12) : Des agents très spéciaux (Disarmed and Dangerous) (9-13) : Affaire de dégout (Deep Fried and Minty Fresh) (9-14) : Liaison et conséquences (Miscarriage of Justice) (9-15) : Sur terre comme au ciel (Kill Me If You Can) (9-16) : Les 4 saisons (Turn, Turn, Turn) (9-17) : Sans issue (No Way Out) (9-18) : Bas les masques (Mascara) (9-19) : Sur la terre comme au ciel (The Descent of Man) (9-20) : L'odyssée de l'espace (To Boldly Go) (9-21) : Juste et équitable (Reflections) (9-22) : La rage au ventre (LVPD) (9-23) : Flic ou motard (It's a Tough Job, But Catherine's Gotta Do It) (9-24) : Pour une poignée de jetons (It's a Tough Job, But Raymond's Gotta Do It) Dixième saison (2009-2010) (10-01) : Garde des Corps (Family Affair) (10-02) : Pas de Quartier (Ghost Town) (10-02) : L'homme invisible (Working Stiffs) (10-02) : Coup de grâce (Coup De Grace) (10-02) : Temps mort (Bloodsport) (10-02) : Le Jeune Homme et la mort (Death & The Maiden) (10-02) : Les Innocentes de Las Vegas 3e partie (The Lost Girls) → Crossover avec Les Experts : Miami et Les Experts : Manhattan. : Les Experts Miami - S08E07 - Les Disparues de Miami - 1re Partie , Les Experts Manhattan - S06E07 - Les Passagères de New York - 2e Partie , Les Experts - S10E07 - Les Innocentes de Las Vegas - 3e Partie (10-02) : Perdre la boule (Lover's Lanes) (10-02) : Plat de résistance (Appendicitement) (10-02) : Tirs croisés (Better Off Dead) (10-02) : Énigme à deux inconnues (Sin City Blue) (10-02) : Fin de parcours (Long Ball) (10-02) : Abus de course (Internal Combustion) (10-02) : Tirer sa Révérence (Unshockable) (10-02) : Le meilleur d'entre nous (Neverland) (10-02) : Sens dessus dessous (The Panty Sniffer) (10-02) : Radioguidé (Irradiator) (10-02) : Cas d'école (Field Mice) (10-02) : La fureur de vivre (World's End) (10-02) : Même plus drôle (Take My Life, Please !) (10-02) : Trois ans de solitude (Lost & Found) (10-02) : Quand Dr Langston... (Doctor Who) (10-02) : ...rencontre Jekyll (Meat Jekyll) Onzième saison (2010-2011) (11-01) : Tic-Tac... (Shock Waves) (11-02) : Un monde de requins (Pool Shark) (11-03) : Noces de sang (Blood Moon) (11-04) : Je suis personne (Sqweegel) (11-05) : Capharnaüm (House of Hoarders) (11-06) : Les disparues (Cold Blooded) (11-07) : Vols d'identités (Bump and Grind) (11-08) : Eau-de-mort (Fracked) (11-09) : Nuit d'ivresse (Wild Life) (11-10) : L'ennemi intime (418/427) (11-11) : Pari perdant (Man Up) (11-12) : Un baiser avant de mourir (A Kiss Before Frying) (11-13) : Les deux Mme Grissom (The Two Mrs. Grissoms) (11-14) : Et tu mordras la poussière... (All That Cremains) (11-15) : Ennemis pour la vie (Targets of Obsession) (11-16) : La nuit des morts vivants (Turn On, Tune In, Drop Dead) (11-17) : Mon mari, mes amants (The List) (11-18) : Quarté gagnant (Hitting for the Cycle) (11-19) : La vraie nature (Unleashed) (11-20) : Jouer au chat et à la souris (Father of the Bride) (11-21) : On n'oublie jamais sa 1re fois (Cello and Goodbye) (11-22) : Là où tout a commencé (In a Dark, Dark House) Douzième saison (2011-2012) (12-01) : 73 secondes (73 Seconds) (12-02) : Aveux en série (Tell-Tale Hearts) (12-03) : L'histoire se répète (Bittersweet) (12-04) : Le petit prince (Maid Man) (12-05) : Baptême de l'air (CSI Down) (12-06) : Bêtes de scène (Freaks and Geeks) (12-07) : Le cerveau de la bande (Brain Doe) (12-08) : Crime et châtiment (Crime After Crime) (12-09) : Passe d'armes (Zippered) (12-10) : Origines (Genetic Disorder) (12-11) : La femme qui en savait trop - 1re partie (Ms. Willows Regrets) (12-12) : La femme qui en savait trop - 2e partie (Willows in the Wind) (12-13) : Tressé pour tuer (Tressed To Kill) (12-14) : Sang neuf (Seeing Red) (12-15) : Maudite maison (Stealing Home) (12-16) : Dans l'obscurité (CSI Unplugged) (12-17) : La rumeur (Trends with Benefits) (12-18) : Malice au pays des merveilles (Malice in Wonderland) (12-19) : Frères de crime (Split Decisions) (12-20) : Parfum de meurtre (Altered Stakes) (12-21) : Les trois mousquetaires (Dune and Gloom) (12-22) : Rien ne change (Homecoming) Treizième saison (2012-2013) (13-01) : À la recherche de Kate (Karma to Burn) (13-02) : Hécatombe en cuisine (Code Blue Plate Special) (13-03) : Fleur sauvage (Wild Flowers) (13-04) : La musique dans la peau (It Was a Very Good Year) (13-05) : Une vie de chien (Play Dead) (13-06) : De la balle au prisonnier (Pick and Roll) (13-07) : L'ange déchu (Fallen Angels) (13-08) : L'éclat du passé (CSI on Fire) (13-09) : Nuit de folie (Strip Maul) (13-10) : Généalogiquement vôtre (Risky Business Class) (13-11) : Mort en direct (Dead Air) (13-12) : Jeu, set et meurtre (Double Fault) (13-13) : Un aller pour Vegas 1re partie (In Vino Veritas) → Crossover avec Les Experts : Manhattan : 1.S09E15 Un retour pour New York (Seth and Apep) → 2e partie d'un cross over avec Les Experts Las Vegas (S13E13 In Vino Veritas) (13-14) : Point de salut (Exile) (13-15) : Un anniversaire inoubliable (Forget Me Not) (13-16) : Cartes à jouer (Last Woman Standing) (13-17) : Fin de règne (Dead of the Class) (13-18) : Des pieds et des mains (Sheltered) (13-19) : Seule au monde (Backfire) (13-20) : Meurtre au paradis (Fearless) (13-21) : La voix des morts (Ghosts of the Past) (13-22) : La Divine Comédie (Skin in the Game) Quatorzième saison (2013-2014) (14-01) : La porte des enfers (The Devil and D.B. Russell) (14-02) : Faux jetons (Take the Money and Run) (14-03) : Retour de flammes (Torch Song) (14-04) : Dégustation à l'aveugle (Last Supper) (14-05) : Fantôme du passé (Frame by Frame) (14-06) : Coups de chance (Passed Pawn) (14-07) : Avis de tempête (Under a Cloud) (14-08) : Dans sa bulle (Helpless) (14-09) : Chambre maudite (Check In and Check Out) (14-10) : Virée entre filles (Girls Gone Wild) (14-11) : Ça sent le sapin (The Lost Reindeer) (14-12) : Le grand méchant loup (Keep Calm and Carry-On) (14-13) : Secret défense (Boston Brakes) (14-14) : Meurtres en béton (De Los Muertos) (14-15) : Filles à vendre (Love For Sale) (14-16) : Echec et mort (Killer Moves) (14-17) : Sexe, drogue et meurtres (Long Road Home) (14-18) : L'Intrus (Uninvited) (14-19) : Fusillade au commissariat (The Fallen) (14-20) : Un appétit d'ogre (Consumed) (14-21) : Liaison virtuelle (Kitty) (14-22) : Trésor caché (Dead In His Tracks) Quinzième saison (2014-2015) (15-01) : Castor et Pollux (The CSI Effect) (15-02) : Mauvaise herbe (Buzz Kill) (15-03) : Le Virus dans le sang (Bad Blood) (15-04) : Mauvais sorts (The Book of Shadows) (15-05) : Le Trouble-fête (Girls Gone Wilder) (15-06) : Le Paradoxe des jumeaux (The Twin Paradox) (15-07) : Traitement de choc (Road to Recovery) (15-08) : Drôles de dames (Rubbery Homicide) (15-09) : À l'ombre (Let's Make A Deal) (15-10) : Dernier billard (Dead Rails) (15-11) : L'Homme missile (Angle of Attack) (15-12) : Les Bois Éternels (Dead Woods) (15-13) : Jumeaux féroces (''The Greater Good) (15-14) : Collectionneurs de crimes (Merchants of Menace) (15-15) : Mort dessinée (Hero to Zero) (15-16) : La Belle au bois d'argent (The Last Ride) (15-17) : Comme deux gouttes d'eau (Under My Skin) (15-18) : Le Début de la fin (End Game) Téléfilm de fin (T-01) : Tous ensemble ... (Immortality Part 1) (T-02) : ... Une dernière fois (Immortality Part 2)